Biker's Skid Marks
by Moshia Zambwe
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of Higurashi! I've included a different OC by the name of Hiromi Keiko and no she's not a huge god-mod girl. I have another OC in there by the name of Jun, that's all there is to her. This is from HIROMI'S point of view. There really is no escaping death in Higurashi so no matter what happens they both will somehow pass away in the end.
1. Prologue

Let's just skip over the important introductions okay? All you really need to know is that my name's Hiromi Keiko and I've recently taken residence in the Hinamizawa village. I've been warned that this place was pure evil, but I'm sure it's an old wives' tale. I'm 14 years of age and it's pretty exciting to meet the new people of this place! I'll currently be living with my aunt and she's around the age of 37. Her name is Junko Kichaomi but she wants me to call her either mom or sister, how weird. She lives alone in a pretty big house so I'm sure I could turn one of the storage rooms into an art room. Let me stop right there and start over, I may be speaking to fast for you. Once upon a time there was a girl moving to Hinamizawa, she had her bags packed up and she was ready to go!


	2. Chapter One: Moving In

A million thoughts were running through my head as I slid into my mother's car, one including if the people there are nice or snobby. This is all happening so fast that it shocked me with excitement…and bone crushing, nerve pinching fear. As the trees blurred and zoomed by the window I clung to the gift basket I had to give to my aunt. This happiness and eagerness soon turned into a bit of fear. "Momma, what will the people say about me?" I wasn't the prettiest of children. I was small and thin, mom calls me a walking skeleton. I'm positive my short, bright orange-brown hair will attract attention to me. My eyes were an interesting color as well; they both were a bright red. I'll probably get labeled as a freak on the first day there. I hugged the gift basket a bit tighter and frowned; I hope they don't call me a freak.

Around 6 p.m. we were almost there, my eyelids grew heavy and my limbs went limp, I needed a good nap…or sleep. I yawned and carefully set the basket down, turning to my side and allowing my body to go into a heavy, coma like rest. The road was bumpy and the car radio was loud but my sweet sleep was left uninterrupted, when I opened my eyes and checked the time I noticed it was 11 p.m. and my mom was parking the car into the driveway of an old Japanese styled home. It stood 3 stories high and was enormous; it looked like the bathhouses back in the city. I leisurely stretch out and yawn, my toes and other various bones were popping comfortably. My mom stepped out and walked up to a younger lady, my aunt. They shook hands and hugged before my mom pointed to me in the car. Time for me to go introduce myself I suppose.

I clumsily and sleepily stumbled out of the car, the gift basket hanging loosely in my arms. My over excited aunt ran over to me and hugged me tightly, shoving my face into her fat gut. I forced a smile at her and handed her the basket that contained fruits and candy. She squealed and snatched it up, running inside. I gather up my heavy luggage and, with no help, take it all inside and up to my new room. The room was quite spacious and the wallpaper was pleasing. The wallpaper was white with blue waves on the bottom, various seashells and surfers popped up. A huge closet was to the side of my room; I slid the two doors away and found it to be quite dusty. The window was draped with a light blue curtain with gold trim and in the middle of my room was a huge soft sheet and a fluffy pillow. "Aunty" I called out "Where's my bed?" She walked up to the hallway and smiled "Oh your not used to this? Well that IS your bed." With a happy grin she bounded down the stairs to put out the lights. I dropped my luggage and looked at it. "Only one sheet, wow that's amazing." I muttered sarcastically. I opened up my suitcase and changed into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. The room was cold but I didn't care, apparently one sheet was enough to keep me warm. When I pulled up the sheet I let out a yell. "AHH!"

When the sheet flew off at least 5 different blankets sprung out at me, there was another pillow that hit me in the face as the fat covers tried to suffocate me. I struggled and popped my head out from the huge mess of cloth and stuffing. "There's more then meets the eye here…" I set the biggest and fluffiest of sheets down first, followed by 3 thinner sheets. Topping it all of with two wooly blankets I stare down at my new 'bed'. It actually looked comfy and inviting. I slide under the blankets and plopped my sleepy head on both pillows, I slowly reached out to my suit case and pulled my stuffed animal close to me, his name was Takeru and he was my wonderful little black dog stuffy. "What an interesting day Takeru…" I whisper to him "Maybe tomorrow we'll go out and have an adventure." I kissed the top of his head and let my body fall into a heavy sleep.


End file.
